


Him and His Smile

by KingsHighway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Daichi lost a tooth and they never addressed it, Fluff, Self-Conscious Daichi, Smile, basically just endless fluff, very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsHighway/pseuds/KingsHighway
Summary: Daichi lost a tooth during the Wakutani match, and shortly after stopped smiling. Suga, who can only imagine the captain's smile as the single best thing in the world, wants to figure out why, and doesn't consider that he might simply be embarrassed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Him and His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a mission from god to create more good daisuga fics. If you like this one, please leave a comment! They mean the world to me and I'd love to see what you like and want more of in your fics.

If there was one thing that Suga loved more than anything else, it was watching the way Daichi smiled after giving orders to the team. That leadership grin, the type of devilishly handsome that Suga had always thought he should be wary of. Daichi was someone that, undoubtedly, would be able to organize any crew into an efficient machine. He certainly did well enough handling their horrible bunch and getting them to practice on schedule. 

He was charismatic, and vibrant, and everything about him screamed competency and power. If he wasn't admired by the student population, he was hated, merely for how well he seemed to handle every task that was thrown at him. 

Suga had been undeniably in love with Daichi and his charming smile for the better part of two years, and though he had yet to find a suitable way to make a move on his friend, he was building up to it. 

At least, that's what he told himself, as he longingly stared at an Instagram post Daichi had made a few weeks ago. His hair was a mess, sweat on his forehead and bright grin flashing for the camera. Some stupid post after a morning run. Suga could never get up that consistently and that early, but Daichi made short work of any schedule and stuck to it. He looked good, Suga thought, staring at the photo a little longer. Happy, strong… He wondered if he'd ever be able to look that good while drenched in sweat. 

Probably not. Suga's own hair just plastered to his forehead if he sweat too much. His face was too pale, he turned a furious red shade that did nothing for his complexion - Daichi's tanner skin tone seemed to glow with the undertones of exertion and exercise. 

And that smile…

"Suga?" 

Suga looked up to find none other than Daichi himself staring down at him, a closed-lip smile offered. 

"You coming? Me and Asahi are gonna head out."

Suga closed his phone quickly, smiling and nodded and standing up, grabbing his bag to swing over his shoulder. 

"Of course. Let's go."

The trio walked home together, as they always did. Walking until they reached the intersection that they split in their three directions at. Asahi talked a lot about some incident he'd had with a girl, accidentally scaring her in the hallways with his adult-man appearance. Suga laughed, (because it was funny), and patted him roughly on the shoulder. 

Daichi, curiously, was mostly silent, offering only small bits of conversation when prompted directly. 

Suga also noticed that he did not offer a smile as he turned to head down his street. 

He stared after him for a moment, deciding to think nothing of it, and head home himself. 

\---

He was not smiling. 

Suga had been paying attention over the last week or so, desperately searching for any sign of that charming grin. What had at first been a mild curiosity, and perhaps a bit of self indulgence, staring at Daichi all practice, in the halls, and in class, quickly turned into obsession. 

Apart from the occasional tight-lipped smile, he didn't seem to smile at all. Not when Noya scared the hell out of Asahi leaping down from on top of the bleachers, not when he finished giving orders and clapped his hands together, watching everyone rush off to start warm-up, and not when coach Ukai had announced a practice game with Johzenji in a few weeks.

He… had stopped smiling. 

At least, he'd stopped with those magnetic grins that could probably convince Suga to kill a man. 

Was Daichi okay? Was something wrong? Maybe there was something going on at home, with one of his little siblings… Suga's heart hurt just thinking about what could cause Daichi to lose his smile like that. It must be bad, right? 

He watched him all practice, until he was trotting after him out the door again, Asahi half a step behind. 

Daichi still seemed quieter than normal. He'd been quiet all week, and sullen looking. They walked mostly in silence, now, Asahi tired and having promised to help Noya and Tanaka with their studying. He split off early, to head to Noya's place, mid-yawn as he waved goodbye. 

When Suga started off down the road again, Daichi was right by his side, walking with a passive expression and seeming uninterested in making conversation. So they walked, and walked, and walked. 

Eventually the quiet was too much to bear. 

"You okay?" Suga asked, looking over to him.

Daichi glanced back, before responding with: "Yeah, why?"

"Just…" he waved a hand, searching for something to say. "You've been quiet recently, not yourself… the last few weeks, that is."

"Oh, have I? Sorry."

Suga hummed in disapproval, crossing his arms. 

"Daichi," he said, more firmly. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your best friend, right?"

"I know," Daichi said quickly, giving him a quick flash of a closed smile before nudging him. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for, even if you punch me a little more often than I'd like."

"Hey!" 

Suga decided, just to ease the tension, to give him a whack on the head for that. 

"Respect me!' he demanded. 

Daichi laughed, looking away and covering his mouth to do so. But the sound was pure and happy, and Suga's eyes lit up. He hadn't seen Daichi look so cheerful in a while. (And because Suga smacked him over the head?)

"I do respect you," Daichi said, looking back over to him after he'd relaxed. "And thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine, really."

Suga gave him a smile back, feet slowly coming to a stop as they reached the intersection. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure I'm okay."

"Are you doubly sure you're okay?"

"I am doubly sure I'm okay."

Suga hummed, crossing his arms slightly. "Triple-"

"I'm  _ sure _ , Koushi." 

Suga blinked in surprise, the intensity of Daichi's gaze shocking him slightly, his face flushing with that traitorous bright red colour before he looked away. 

"I just…" Suga began, after a moment. When he looked back, Daichi's eyes had softened. He stepped closer to him on reflex, perhaps because of the wind, the chill in the air, the warmth from Daichi, or just because he really wanted to stand closer to him. "You haven't… been smiling, that much…"

"I smile tons, what are you talking about?" Daichi asked, tilting his head. 

"No, but like… like this," Suga said, before lifting his fingers to point to the smile he gave, doing his best to imitate the bright, charming expression Daichi could do, all sparkly white teeth and happy eyes. 

Daichi blinked at him in surprise, then shrunk back slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry…"

Suga dropped his expression, face still red. "You used to smile all the time. Every time you finished giving orders, any time Tanaka or Noya did something especially stupid that wasn't also dangerous, when we said goodbye and this interaction - in the mornings, when we arrived, when we passed each other in the halls, when we thought we failed a test…"

"Oh…"

Suga, after staring at Daichi's surprised expression a moment longer, processed what he'd been saying. 

"Uhh- uhm- not that I… Uh… not that I'm always watching your smile, or anything, no, no, that would be stupid… Ah, shit, no, not that you're stupid, or that looking at you is stupid, just-"

Daichi lifted his hands to rest gently on Suga's elbows, giving him a soft smile. 

"It's okay," he said. "Calm down."

"I am the definition of calm, what are you talking about."

Daichi raised an eye. 

"I know, I know…"

"It's… really sweet, that you… pay enough attention to notice, that I haven't been smiling so much…" he said. "I'm sorry that I've worried you…"

"So you admit it?" Suga said, focusing back on him. "You admit that you haven't been smiling?" 

Daichi nodded slowly. 

"But  _ why _ ," Suga went on, voice coming out a little whinier than he had expected. He managed to avoid tacking on  _ I miss it _ , and humiliating himself further. 

"It… it's…" Daichi seemed to struggle to find the proper words, looking away from Suga and down the dark street. Surprised rolled through Suga as he saw a light blush beginning to colour Daichi's cheeks, and he tilted his head in curiosity, leaning towards his face to get a better look at it. 

"It's what?"

"It's  _ dumb _ ," he finished eventually. "It's a stupid reason and I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah but tell me."

"I really don't want to."

"You're gonna. Tell me."

"Just let it be, it doesn't matter-"

"If it's bothering you, it matters!" 

"Sugawara!"  
"Sawamura!"  
Daichi huffed eventually, pulling away from him. His face was pink and his eyes turned down. He crossed his arms. The cold air filled the gap Daichi left behind, and Suga wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Just tell me," Suga said. "So that we can both go home and warm up."

Daichi looked back to him. "I don't want to tell you, because you'll make fun of me."

"When have I ever made fun of you?" 

Silence. 

"Okay, okay," Suga corrected quickly. "I get it, but usually what I make fun of you for isn't really important. If this is important to you, I won't make fun of you."

"I also… don't want you to see it…" 

"See what?"

"My smile…"

"Your smile?"

Suga couldn't think of anything in the entirety of the world that could stop him from wanting to see Daichi's smile. That smile was perfect, to him. That smile was everything Daichi was. He wanted to see it every single day, all the time. He wanted to be the reason it came back. 

"I love your smile, Daichi," Suga said, softly. 

Daichi seemed at a loss for words, before lifting a hand to point halfheartedly to his face. 

"I lost a tooth."

Suga winced. "I remember."

"And you can  _ see _ ."

"See what?"

"You can see where the tooth is gone," Daichi said, more frustrated. He gave a smile, wide and charming and as perfect as any Suga had ever seen - despite the gap in it, off to the side, just barely not hidden by his lips. "See?" he said, dropping the smile. "Now I told you it was dumb. I'm stupid, I'm being stupid, but I can't help but think the whole team - the whole school - is going to make fun of me if they see this stupid hole in my mouth, okay?" 

Suga blinked, relief running through him. Oh, my god. He was just self conscious. He supposed Sawamura Daichi had never had anything to be self conscious about before, and he might just not be used to it, but at least someone wasn't  _ dying _ , like Suga had started to believe based on how big a deal he'd been making. 

"That's it?"

"I told you you'd make fun of me-"

"No! No!" Suga corrected quickly, reaching forward and grabbing him. "That's not what I meant, I meant… I just… your smile is incredible, Daichi. With or without that stupid tooth."

He blinked back at him, then smiled slowly. "You think so?"  
"It is," Suga confirmed. "And besides, one little gap in your teeth isn't going to ruin your good looks."

"Good looks?"

"You're handsome as hell, and if I'm the first one to tell you that, the universe has done you a disservice." 

Daichi flushed a little, lifting a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I don't know about all that… I just… I don't want people to… talk about it, whisper… make fun of me, or anything…"

"If anyone tries to give you shit for it, you give me their names and I'll beat 'em up for you, okay?" 

Daichi laughed softly, and Suga could see some of the warm light returning to his expression, that easy charisma and happy glow. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, but tried to ignore the pride he felt at being the one to restore that smile. 

"Okay," Daichi said, lifting a hand up to teasingly pinch Suga's cheek with that big, perfect grin in place. "If I've got you protecting me, I guess I can give a smile or two, on occasion."

And then Suga's face was bright red, and everything was hot and embarrassed and he pulled away quickly to turn away and try to cover it. 

"Yeah, no problem, Daichi," he said, resisting the urge to literally fan his face. Who the fuck gave someone a right to look that adorable with a gap-toothed grin. 

"Well, I'll let you get home to warm up," Daichi said, slowly turning to wander back to his house. Suga looked over to him. 

"Yeah!" He said. "I'll see you  _ and _ your smile at practice tomorrow, right?" he called after him, clearing his throat and still trying to recover from his fluster. 

"Me and my smile," Daichi confirmed, giving him a teasing sort of salute before turning to stride off down the street. Suga watched him go, heart hammering still, skin flushed. God, he liked him  _ so _ much. So stupidly much. And something about knowing he was just as self conscious and normal as the rest of them made him all the more impressive. All the more worthy of the massive, stupid crush Suga had been trying to quell for so long. 

Suga turned slowly to wander back towards his house, head down and face still red. 

Something told him that stupid gap in his teeth was going to make his smile that much easier to be in love with. 


End file.
